An interpolator may be used to mix two or more different input signals to provide an output signal. In a transceiver, an interpolator may generate an interpolated clock signal having a desired phase by mixing two or more clock signals. Such an interpolator may be used in conjunction with a tracking loop to extract clock information from a data stream received by the transceiver.
In some examples, an interpolator includes several current legs that are associated with each of the two or more input signals. Several of the current legs draw current at a given time, and the mix of input signals is determined by the number of current-drawing legs associated with each input signal. It is currently difficult to efficiently detect faults in these and other types of interpolators.